fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakurai Maki
is one of the main characters and fifth Cure in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is a second year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Fire. Appearance Maki has mid-long pink hair that is held with a white headband. Her eyes are brown. Maki wears a black ripped-sleeved shirt overtop of a hot pink undershirt and a dark red skirt. She also wears hot pink boots with black straps and a black-dark red hat. Her school uniform is a black blazer with white high-lights, a white shirt with a red tie, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Vesta, Maki's hair stays the same. Her eye colour changes to pink. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have pink, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a pink underside, a pink bow just below her neck that has a small, pink, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have pink lace bordered at the base, a pair of pink boots with brown soles which have a pink buckle on the upper part. Personality Maki is a restless, generous, and coolheaded person that enjoys talking, a lot. She is already a second year at Kawai High School, joining the Defense Club in her first year. She doesn't like the student council as much, especially Nami Mako. Maki loves fashion and modelling, always drooling over the newest trends. She also gets gloomy real easily if someone interrupts one of her special phone calls with a boy. Background Maki enrolled into Kawai High School when she was a first year, and joined the Defense Club shortly after with her best friend Rio. Relationships Friends Amachi Rio - Maki's best friend, classmate, and club member. They have been close friends since childhood, and thus care about each other more than the other Pretty Cure. It also appears that Rio is overprotective of Maki to a degree, as shown in episode 5 when she only joined the battle because Maki was in trouble. Mako Nami - One word: ENEMIES. They are always at each other's throat, having a bitter rivalry to be the most popular girl in school and are often arguing with each other. Eventually, Nami befriends Maki, however, they are prone to bicker. Himura Akiko - Akiko is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Maki's close friends. Akiko describes Maki as a kind and strong willed, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Out of the 5 Cures, Akiko and Maki resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions and get excited over the same things. Mizushima Umi - Umi is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Maki's friends. She is often pulled into many of Maki's schemes, and would always rant about her always being on her phone. They share a friendly relationship together. Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu is a senior in the Defense Club, and one of Maki's friends. Maki is rather supportive towards Suzu's friendships, encouraging and giving her advice when she tries to reconcile with Chieko. Cure Vesta "The Thrilling Princess! Cure Vesta!" スリリングプリンセス! キュアベスタ! Suriringu Purinsesu! Kyua Besuta! is the alter ego of Sakurai Maki. Cure Vesta has the power of Fire. She is represented by a flame, and her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Vesta "The Thrilling Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Vesta!" スリリングプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルベスタ! Suriringu Purinsesu, Tenshi no Ai! Enjeru Besuta! is another version of Cure Vesta. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure and Adamas Trio, they were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks - LOVE!= '''Lovely Vesta Ignite - is Cure Vesta's upgraded version of Vesta Ignite and her new main purification attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 1 '' of season 2. 'Lovely Attack' - is Cure Vesta's upgraded version of Love Attack and her second group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, and Cure Sulphur, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together onto Cure Scarlet's Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 1 of season 2. Ultra Attack - is Cure Scarlet's upgraded version of Lovely Attack and her third group attack that she performs with Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together onto her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 19 of season 2. }} Songs Maki's voice actress has participated in one image song for the character she voices, and 2 duets. Main: * Sweet Cherry Pink Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Sakurai Maki is the gender bend of Ryuu Zao from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Sakurai (桜井) - Cherry Blossom Well ** Maki (真貴) - True; Precious * Cure Vesta means chaste or pure.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Vesta Gallery Sakurai Maki Profile.png|Sakurai Maki profile Cure Vesta Profile.png|Cure Vesta profile Angel Vesta Profile.png|Angel Vesta profile Cure Vesta 2 Profile.png|Cure Vesta 2nd profile Sakurai Maki Casual Profile.png|Sakurai Maki casual profile Maki in a Yukata.png|Maki in a Yukata Sakurai Maki Casual 2 Profile.png|Sakurai Maki Christmas profile References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females